


Candy

by jjang_judith



Category: SHINee
Genre: Candy, Declarations Of Love, Lollipops, M/M, Made For Each Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: It's a mutual thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually written by my sister. Hope you enjoy!

Kibum stood nervously in front of Jonghyun's locker. This wasn't an everyday occurrence, because, well, you see, he was a huge dork and Jonghyun, well, he was everything that Kibum wasn't. Popular, a great dresser and he had kajillions of friends. While Kibum only had one and even Onew had a hot boyfriend. He had never been able to figure out how someone like Onew, who was easily distracted, with his head in the clouds and clumsy, had landed someone like Joon. Not that he wasn't happy for him, Onew deserved all the happiness in the world and the upside of being a third wheel to them was that Joon was a really close friend of Jonghyun. Who Kibum was deeply in love with. Joon was helpful when Kibum had needed to know as soon as possible if Jonghyun was single. He had gotten the news that he had broken up with his girlfriend of two months just yesterday. So, that being the case, he had decided that today would be the day to tell Jonghyun of his feelings. He was scared less, but he didn't want to wait any longer. Even if he was rejected. He had to stop himself from running the other way when he saw Jonghyun coming his way, a lollipop in between luscious pink lips. If he looked closely, he could see his tongue swirling around it. He wondered if he was talented with it. He shook his head. He stood up straight, looking at the small white paper bag in his hands.

"Excuse me, you're in front of my locker." Kibum looked up and with the tiniest amount of courage he could muster, his arms out, handing him the bag.

"Here, this is for you. It's your favorite types of lollipops and assorted candies. All I ask in return is for a few moments to declare myself to you. Then we can be on our separate ways." Jonghyun pulled the lollipop out of , his lips to get the last of the sweetness. Kibum lowered his arms when he didn't take the bag. He guessed Jonghyun wasn't interested. His eyes snapped to his face when his hand wrapped around his wrist. Jonghyun didn't meet his eyes, just began to pull his towards a near classroom.

"Not here, there are too many people." Kibum looked around and finally noticed that other students had actually stopped to look at them. They all disappeared as Jonghyun pushed him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. Kibum was about to begin his speech when Jonghyun pushed him against a wall. He gasped, his words dying in . His eyes widened as Jonghyun came closer, so close that he could feel his candy breath on his lips and he could see the flecks of gold in his chocolate eyes.

"Do you know what my favorite flavor of candy is? I mean, you should know right? You already know what brand I prefer." Kibum his lips and he could swear that he had somehow caressed Jonghyun's. If he did, then the other didn't show it.

"I- I know." Jonghyun smiled.

"Tell me."

"Cherry, your favorite flavor is cherry."

"Hmmm, yeah it is." Jonghyun shifted a bit closer, his chest pressing against Kibum's. His heartbeat was slow and steady while his was racing.

"You want to know something?" Kibum nodded.

"You're my cherry." Kibum's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"W-what?" Instead of clarifying what he meant, Jonghyun lifted his hand, the lollipop that he had been enjoying appearing at the corner of Kibum's gaze. Jonghyun followed the small red ball as he brought it closer to Kibum's lips and began sliding it against them.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to declare yourself to me?" Kibum's lips moved against the candy as he spoke.

"But you just became single a day ago."

"I didn't think you felt anything for me, but yesterday I told myself it. So I broke up with my girlfriend, intent on asking you out today."

"I didn't even know you knew my name.

"Of course I do. It's Kibum, but there's another name I like to call you."

"W-what is it?"

"Key."

"Why?"

"You've unlocked emotions I never thought I could feel. It's corny, but it's the first thing I thought about when I first saw you."

"But just right now at your locker.." Jonghyun smiled, still tracing his lips with the lollipop.

"I grew nervous. You make me nervous."

"I make you nervous."

"You seem proud of it."

"Why wouldn't I be? I make the most handsome and popular guy in the school nervous."

"Hmmm, handsome. Somehow, that word means more coming from you than all the girls that crowd around me every lunch hour." Kibum his lips, tasting the sugar. Jonghyun pulled the lollipop away and put it into . Kibum was sure that was an indirect kiss. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, then something occurred to him.

"Wait, was this whole speech you confessing to me?" Jonghyun took the lollipop out of .

"Yeah, sure, I'm confessing to you. Except, I don't want to date you." Kibum frowned.

"Then why..."

"I want us to be more. I want you to be mine, because I don't want to share." Kibum nodded.

"Ok." Jonghyun smirked, pushing the lollipop in between his lips, watching as he slid it in and out.

"Once we get out of this room, were a couple, alright?" He laughed when Kibum tried talking around the candy. He took it away.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I agree." He ran his tongue along his lips. Jonghyun couldn't help it when he pressed his lips against his. Key's eyes widened, surprised Jonghyun would kiss him so soon. When he pulled away, Kibum let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"It's ok." Key had the fleeting thought that he would be saying those words a lot, but it was soon dashed out when Jonghyun stepped away and took hold of his hand.

"Come on, Key, let's go show us off." He smiled, because they were an us. Jonghyun pulled him out of the classroom and into the waiting crowd.


End file.
